zekiafandomcom-20200214-history
Alia All Akadaemians Covenant
The Alia All Akadaemians' Covenant, also called AAAC (pronounced "triple-a c"), is a document written by members of the Alia Junior Akademians' Council in order to limit the authority of the institutional bureaucracy, defend the rights of students and teachers, and encourage mutual respect between all members of Alia Akadaemi. Causes The members of the AJAC read about the New Plan, a proposed educational policy that endeavored to civilize the children of Zekia under a "millenium of rising globalization". Fearing the loss of their rights and realizing that their academy was already implementing some of its ordinances, one of which demanded that academies "instruct children in virtues of obedience and submission, of all-encompassing patriotism" by use of a daily patriotic oath and indoctrination into tacit acceptance of warfare as a legitimate means of resolving conflict though that violates the very principles upon which Zekia was founded, they drafted a covenant. Major parts of the covenant Introduction The introduction lists the grievances of the student body as a note to the administration. We''i'' appeal to you, O leaders of the Akadaemi, invoking all that is right, that you may consider our''i'' grievances and help us''i'' improve the social conditions of our''ii'' realm. # You ''have striven to limit ''our ''educational freedom by attempting to artificially standardize learning rather than let ''us follow our ''passions and make ''ourselves useful in peculiar ways. # You have socially stratified us and placed us ''into artificial groups of ''your own design according to your arbitrary definitions of intelligence and ability. To this end, ## you have made us into disabled and normal and set the disabled ''beneath the ''normal ''to be trampled by them and used for their own self-promotion. ## ''you have deceived us to believe that purported intelligence is a measure of our ''self-worth. ##''you have restricted expression between male ''and ''female, claiming it indecent. # You have forced us ''to participate in an institution that severely distorts reality and told ''us that we ''must accept ''your ''claims in order to be successful in life. # ''You ''have equated ''wealth ''with ''health and forced us to accept a consumerist ''economic system; then, ''you ''have punished ''us ''for engaging in said system. # ''You ''have severely curtailed ''our ''freedom of speech and restricted ''our ''culture, deeming ''our ''language unrefined and ''our ''activities petty. We the students believe in the same morals as you, those of interpersonal harmony, beneficence, and liberty; we implore you to grant us lee to uphold these values. The Requests May we humbly implore you, O leaders, to grant some. May you, O administrators, grant us liberty to study topics of our own interests and of genuine relevance to our livelihoods. May you, O teachers, encourage us to think and reason independently rather than attempting to instruct us according to the mandates of the government. Our Rights We, all members of Alia Akademi, shall be free to discuss rules and regulations that affect the academic community as a whole. Our Responsibilities We shall acquire knowledge for the development of ourselves and the enrichment of our community, Endnotes ''i '''imaii' humble first-person exclusive plural pronoun; 'amaii' alienable possessive of ''imaii ii uji humble first-person inclusive plural pronoun;'' 'ji alienable possessive of ''uji Category:Alia Akadaemi student revolution